


An Unexpected Bonus

by Charity_Angel



Series: Weevil Hunting [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Food Kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tosh is entertained. A companion piece to '<a href="http://archiveofourown/works/1866333">Bananas Are Bad</a>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of forgot about the banana allergy Tosh mentions in 'Something Borrowed' when I wrote 'How to Keep Your Welshman Satisified'. badly_knitted reminded me, but it was too late by then, so I'm going with the theory that she said it just to get rid of Banana. Because otherwise why would she be running around with a banana on the off-chance that she might get an opportunity to tease Ianto?

Well, this was an unexpected bonus of her naughtiness. Tosh had intended for Ianto to laugh, and perhaps lean over her and whisper that she was a naughty girl as he handed it back. Perhaps see her latest project, raise his eyebrows and ask for a copy in that same husky voice that sent delightful shivers down her spine. Not that she thought of him that way, but it was still nice. No wonder Jack had such a thing about Ianto’s voice.

But Jack found it and was treating them to a live show. Ianto was clearly a lucky man.


End file.
